Certainly Was Exciting
Certainly Was Exciting is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview Desperate to keep the casino on-track, Olivia hosts a wake for Remy Duvall while her men work over Remy's heir, Stephen DeGarmo. Narrative With Remy Duvall dead, Sal Marcano realizes his plans for the Paradiso Hotel & Casino are screwed. Remy didn't name any of them in his will and now the land the casino's being built on is going to his nephew, Stephen DeGarmo. Olivia tries to calm Sal down by saying that six months ago Remy revised his will but never executed it. She and Remy were partners on several ventures, and the land is listed as an ancillary asset by one of her holding companies. This gives her grounds to contest the will. Realizing this would involve a costly and lengthy legal fight, Olivia devises another plan to get the land. DeGarmo is coming to town for the funeral, and she could arrange a meeting and offer him a cut of the casino if he agrees to sign over the land. Sal concludes that once he does, he'll take DeGarmo out and the casino will be his. He tells Olivia to set up the meeting but warns her his patience is at its end. Meanwhile John Donovan has devised a plan of his own. Lincoln will infiltrate Remy's wake disguised as a waiter in order to get to Olivia Marcano. He will then be able to drug the guests with a potent form of LSD by dosing the wine being served. While Olivia delivers Remy's eulogy, Lincoln and the other waiters serve the wine to the unsuspecting guests and Olivia's personal guards, and then Lincoln heads to the kitchen while the drug takes effect. Once enough time has passed, Lincoln heads back into the club to discover Donovan's plan has worked perfectly. With the guests and guards unaware, he follows Olivia up to her private lounge where she seeks refuge from the mayhem downstairs. There, Olivia inquires about the progress with DeGarmo. She wants to get going before whatever is happening downstairs gets worse, so she instructs her men to take off one of DeGarmo's hands to speed things along. They notice Lincoln is still in the room and attempt to remove him, but Lincoln quickly takes out the men and incapacitates Olivia. In shock from her wounds, Olivia recalls how her late husband Lucio Marcano always wore the finest suits and drove the best cars; there was always something romantic about their lifestyle. When Lincoln says there's nothing romantic about robbing and killing people, she says it may not be, but it certainly was exciting. Growing impatient, Lincoln uses force to get Olivia to talk. Asking where DeGarmo is, she says they have him in a building down by the water. Lincoln then leaves her to her fate, saying she's not worth the trouble of killing, and heads out the back. Meanwhile, Marcano's men are working over DeGarmo, but he refuses to sign over the land. After leaving Olivia, Lincoln makes his way to DeGarmo, taking out Marcano's men along the way. Once he has him, the two make their getaway in DeGarmo's car and meet up with Donovan in front of the Briar Patch in the French Ward. From there, Donovan gets him out of town, where he goes into hiding. Epilogue After this, there are a series of cutscenes that may follow, depending on the order in which Olivia Marcano was dealt with. First Capo Killed Sal asks Giorgi who he sent, and he answers that he did it himself, sliced her ear to ear just like Sal wanted. Sal then asks if there was any sign of DeGarmo, but Giorgi says he looked everywhere and he's disappeared. Sal is frustrated over the whole mess; between Duvall's will and Lincoln Clay, it seems like this will never end. DeGarmo's lawyers are going to keep this tied up in court for years, and that's time Sal doesn't have. Finally, Giorgi suggests calling Leo Galante, to which Sal protests. He explains that the whole reason he's building the casino is to get out from under The Commission, and if he brings them in they're going to want a cut of everything. After realizing it's his only option, he asks Giorgi to leave. Picking up the phone, Sal calls Leo, telling him he has something he needs to discuss. The scene changes to present day, where Father James explains how he's tried to reconcile the part of him that helped Lincoln with the part of him that vowed to follow the teachings of Jesus Christ, but he can't. He remembers watching the news and learning they had gunned down Dr. King, then seeing how people lashed out and rioted because he was all they had left; all the while Lincoln was in the other room, barely clinging to life. Father James thinks that may be why he did what he did. Second Capo Killed Sal will ask Giorgi who he sent, and he answers that he did it himself, sliced her ear to ear just like Sal wanted. Sal will then dismiss Giorgi, saying he has business to discuss. Out of desperation, Sal meets with Giorgi's dealer, Nino Santangelo. He explains that he never wanted heroin in his city, claiming it messes with people's heads and makes them crazy, stupid, and brings down too much heat. Sal explains that he's building a casino across the lake. He had it all set up to get gambling legalized, but now it's all a big mess. Santangelo interrupts, stating that Sal wants his money. Sal tries to explain that he needs to get to the Governor, and it won't be cheap, but Santangelo cuts him off, saying that he wants to hear Sal say that he wants his money and asking him to say those words. Reluctantly, Sal does as he asks. Afterward Santangelo says he will bring Sal the money. In exchange Sal will allow him to sell heroin in his city and will not interfere in any way. They go on to discuss Santangelo killing Lincoln Clay, to which Santangelo happily agrees. The scene changes to present day, where Father James points out where Sammy's Bar used to be, saying that nobody wanted to live there, so they finally paved it over. He explains how every now and then something rattles this country so hard that there's not much left but the foundation. Father James hopes that people will learn from their mistakes, and that justice and peace will finally prevail, even if they are hard. Third Capo Killed The scene is present day. Father James describes how Lincoln once told him that he couldn't turn the other cheek and that the world doesn't work that way. He goes on to say that he's spent the last 40 years trying to prove him wrong, but he was just lying to himself. He looks at how people treat each other, how compassion is a sign of weakness, but greed is virtuous. The poor are considered morally corrupt, while every excess of the powerful is celebrated. People send their children off to war so that someone can make a few dollars. Father James admits that Lincoln was right. There will never be another Dr. King or Bobby Kennedy, but there will always be another Sal Marcano, another Sammy Robinson, another Lincoln Clay. As Father James walks away, he says, "We are a cruel and wicked people." Walkthrough Meet Donovan to get into Remy's wake. *Meet Donovan in front of the Retroussé Yacht Club to get intel on Olivia Marcano. Infiltrate Remy's wake. *When the van stops, walk inside. Go to the manager. *Meet the manager Clarence inside. Dose the wine bottles. *Approach the wine bottles and push the interact button near each one to add the drug. Serve manager. *Approach the manager and use the interact button to pour him some wine. Serve mourners. *The mourners will appear with a white icon of a wine glass in front of them. Serve each one as they appear. Serve Olivia's bodyguards. *Once Olivia finishes her speech, her guards will disperse around the room. Serve each one. Take a smoke break. *Head back through the kitchen to the entrance and take a smoke break. Follow Olivia. *Head back through the facility and follow Olivia upstairs and into her private lounge. Put down the wine bottle. *Set the wine bottle on the bar. Kill Olivia's bodyguards. *After setting down the bottle, take cover behind the bar and use the Masterson Phoenix there to take out the guards. Subdue Olivia. *Shoot Olivia until she is subdued. Confront Olivia. *Walk over and press the interact button to confront Olivia. Find Stephen DeGarmo. *After she's dealt with, make your way out the back and work your way through the men there. Rescue Stephen DeGarmo. *You will find Stephen DeGarmo in the maintenance shed at the back of the facility. Escape with DeGarmo. *Exit the shed and take the De'Leo Stiletto parked there. Lose the cops. *You can outrun them or use the Police Dispatcher perk to turn off their pursuit. Get DeGarmo to Donovan. *Head to the Briar Patch in the French Ward, and as you approach Donovan's van a cutscene will begin, ending the mission. Result Completing this chapter will grant the Certainly Was Exciting achievement and lead to a sitdown to assign the district. If Olivia Marcano was the second capo killed, it will open up the story chapter In Comes the Devil. Trivia *After the attendees have been drugged, the pianist will be playing White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay